ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Esperanto
Esperanto (L.L. Zamenhof) 1887 Patro nia Patro nia, kiu estas en la cxielo, sankta estu via nomo; venu regno via; estu farita volo via, kiel en la cxielo tiel ankaù sur la tero. Panon nian cxiutagan donu al ni hodiaux, kaj pardonu al ni sxuldojn niajn, kiel ni ankaux pardonas al niaj sxuldantoj, kaj ne konduku nin en la tenton, sed liberigu nin de la malbono. (In this sample text above the circumflex accented letters are instead followed by an x''' .) Genesis 11:1-9 '''1 Sur la tuta tero estis unu lingvo kaj unu parolmaniero. 2 Kaj kiam ili ekiris de la oriento, ili trovis valon en la lando Shinar kaj tie eklogis. 3 Kaj ili diris unu al alia: Venu, ni faru brikojn kaj ni brulpretigu ilin per fajro. Kaj la brikoj farighis por ili shtonoj, kaj la bitumo farighis por ili kalko. 4 Kaj ili diris: Venu, ni konstruu al ni urbon, kaj turon, kies supro atingos la chielon, kaj ni akiru al ni gloron, antaux ol ni disighos sur la suprajho de la tuta tero. 5 Kaj la Eternulo mallevighis, por vidi la urbon kaj la turon, kiujn konstruis la homidoj. 6 Kaj la Eternulo diris: Jen estas unu popolo, kaj unu lingvon ili chiuj havas; kaj jen, kion ili komencis fari, kaj ili ne estos malhelpataj en chio, kion ili decidis fari. 7 Ni mallevighu do, kaj Ni konfuzu tie ilian lingvon, por ke unu ne komprenu la parolon de alia. 8 Kaj la Eternulo disigis ilin de tie sur la suprajhon de la tuta tero, kaj ili chesis konstrui la urbon. 9 Tial oni donis al ghi la nomon Babel, char tie la Eternulo konfuzis la lingvon de la tuta tero kaj de tie la Eternulo disigis ilin sur la suprajon de la tuta tero. - L.L. Zamenhof, 1890 (In this sample text above the circumflex accented letters are instead followed by an h''' .) http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/g_llzamenhof2.gif Por homo vere civilizita '''Por homo vere civilizita, filozofo au juristo, la kono de la latina lingvo estas dezirebla, sed internacia linguvo estas utila por moderna interkomunikado de lando al alia. the [[Loom of Language], by Frederick Bodmer, 1944, compare to the same sentence in "Ido and "Esperantido" La ideo pri mondliteraturo La ideo pri mondliteraturo, kiun Herder kaj Goethe konceptis cxefe el la vidpunkto de la arto, akiris nun el la vidpunkto de la scienco multe pli gravan signifon. Cxar el la komunaj posedajxoj de la homaro, neniu estas tiel vere gxenerala kaj internacia kiel la scienco. Sed cxiu komunikado kaj disvastigado de la scienco uzas la helpilon de la lingvo kaj tial la internacieco de la scienco nerezisteble postulas la internaciecon de la lingvo. Se ni konsideras, ke nuntempe kelkaj sciencaj verkoj, precipe lernolibroj, estas tradukitaj en dek du au pli da fremdaj lingvoj, tiam ni komprenas, kiom granda kvanto da laboro povus esti sxparata, se libroj cxie en la mondo povus esti tiel gxenerale komprenataj kiel ekzemple la muziknotoj aux logaritmaj tabeloj. (In this sample text above the circumflex accented letters are instead followed by an x''' .) http://www.bowks.net/worldlang/aux/f_eo.gif Le dece-sex regulas del grammatica de Esperanto #Il non ha un '''articulo o determinator indefinite, (le qual es un in Interlingua). Il solo ha un articulo o determinator definite e illo es la (que in Interlingua on dice le). #Le substantivos son formate per le addition de o''' al radice. Pro formar le plural on adde '''j (que in Interlingua deberea esser s''). Il ha duo casos pro declinar le substantivos, le nominativo e le accusativo; le accusativo es formate per le addition de '''n' al nominativo, e in terminos plural illo es addite depois del j'''. Le equivalente expressiones de altere casos declinational son formate per medio de prepositiones. #Le '''adjectivos son formate per le addition de 'a' al radice del parola. Le adjectivos concorda con le substantivo que illos modifica in numero e genere; le adjectivos forma le plural e marca le accusativo in le mesme maniera que le substantivos. Le comparativo adjectival es formate per 'pli' e le superlativo per 'plej'. Pro significar 'plus que' on usa 'ol'. #Le basic numeros cardinal, e.g. un, duo, tres, quatro, cinque, sex, septe, octo, novem, dece, cento, mille, le quales non es declinate son respectivemente unu, du, tri, kvar, kvin, ses, sep, ok, naux, dek, cent, mil. Decennios e centennios son formate per le simple junction del numeros, assi e.g. 583 = kvincent okdek tri. Le Numeros Ordinal, e.g. prime, secunde, tertie, quarte, etc., son formate per le addition de a', e.g. 4e = kvara. Le Multiples como ''dozena, fractiones como un medie, e le numeros collective como un par son formate per le uso de suffixos '''-obl-, -on-, e '-op-' respectivemente. Distributivos como duo a duo son exprimite con le adjuta del preposition por. Adverbiales adde un e', e.g. ''primemente = '''unue. #Le pronomines personal son: mi, vi, li, sxi, gxi, si, ni, ili, oni (Io, tu (o vos), ille, illa, illo, se, nos, illes, on). Pronomines Possessive son formate per le addition de a''' a istes. Le declension es assi como pro le substantivos. #Le Verbos non varia pro persona o numero grammatical. #Le Adverbios son formate per le addition de '''e al radice; comparation es assi como pro le adjectivos. #Omne le prepositiones governa le nominativo. #Cata parola es pronunciate assi como illo es scripte, phoneticamente. #Le accento es sur le ultime syllabo minus un, o sia sur le penultime syllabo. #Parolas composte son formate per le simple junction del radices (le radice chef appare al final). Terminationes grammatical conta pro iste proposito como parolas separate (i.e. morphemas). #Il non ha negation multiple: si un clausa contine un parola negative illo non necesse un altere. #Pro monstrar motion approximante, parolas prende le suffixo accusative. #Cata preposition ha un definite signification fixe; ma si le senso non indica qual debe esser usate on pote usar le preposition je, le qual non ha un signification exacte in se ipse. Alternativemente, le forma accusative pote esser usate sin preposition #Le parolas assi designate como estranier, le quales le majoritate del linguas ha obtenite ab un source, non son cambiate in le Lingvo Internacia plus ultra de conformar se al orthographia de Esperanto. Derivtivos, non obstante, son formate preferibilemente ab un radice basic secun le regulas de Esperanto. #Le a''' del articulo definite e le '''o final del substantivos pote esser delite e reimplaciate perun apostropho. Le esperantistas ha trovate lor fortia in un isolationismo linguistic. Malgrado que le material ex le qual Zamenhof construeva su lingua es occidental, ille tanto lo deformava in un structura schematic que le resultato deveniva un lingua solmente usabile per esperantistas. Le lingua ha finales classificatori, i.e. le littera final de omne substantivos debe esser _o_, de omne adjectivos illo debe esser _a_, e de omne adverbios _e_. Multe parolas esseva arbitrarimente prendite ab anglese, germano, francese, russo, polonese. Zamenhof introduceva un proprie serie de suffixos que repelle le multitude de formas international. Varie parolas e formas esseva inventate, p.ex. kial, tial, kiam, tiam, neniam, ĉiam, kiu, tiu, neniu, ĉiu, ĝi, ĝis, pri, tuj; le participios in -inta, -onta, -ita, -ota; le finales conjugational -as, -is, -os, -us, -u. --per: Alexander Gode Specimen: Jen ĝia teknika vojo: Starigi mondan kunordigon superdemokratan. Tio signifas farigi al la politika aktiveco gravan antaŭenpuŝon, kondukante ĝin for de ties primitivaj bazoj de sovaĝa konduto kaj cerba atrofio. Tio signifas inversigi la direkton de ĝi. Nome, ĉiam pli alta barbareco al ĉiam pli saĝa racieco, al vereco scienca, al respondeco superdemokrata, kontraŭ estigo de novaj barbaroĵoj. Re: Esperanto: (per Ingvar Stenström) Lo melior es sovente le inimico de lo bon. Le publico interessate in un L(ingua) universal debeva tosto constatar que Eo in omne respecto superava Vp. Plus facile, un grande parte del vocabulario comprensibile a prime vista (o quasi) a occidentales. Schismos inter le Vp-istas esseva le altere factor que expulsava Vp ex le historia e iste periculo es inherente in qualcunque L artificial que debe proteger se per un "fundamento", necessarimente intoccabile ("netuŝebla"). Per isto nos debe constatar que le firme base de Eo per le proclamation del famose "fundamento" ha essite un factor positive garantiente le stabilitate necessari. Necuno apprenderea un L que riscarea esser alterate intra un o duo annos. In comparation con le historia centennial de Eo, le experientias del altere projectos de que nos poterea tirar conclusiones fructuose es minimal. Sed que nos reguarda IDO, LATINO SINE FLEXIONE, NOVIAL e MONDIAL e sin ample commentarios! Lor tractos positive nos forsan pote imitar, repetibile sin consideration de isto. Lor errores nos debe evitar, sed io time que nos ha jam repetite multes de illos. Si un L(ingua) auxiliar ha "succedite", isto es Eo. On pote haber opiniones diverse del metodos, sed obviemente alcunes se ha provate successose. Proque e como? Como mentionate illo veniva in le "juste" momento. Le Vp-istas habeva eveliate le interesse del mundo e nunc se presentava subito un lingua plus facile, mesmo in parte comprensibile. Zamenhof trovava certe adherentes qui immediatemente comenciava publicar magazines, con considerabile sacrificios personal de natura economic, e con enorme investimentos de tempore e labor. Lor entusiasmo esseva contagiose, ubique se fundava clubes que serviva de scholas pro sempre nove adherentes. Contra attaccos illes stava unite, "La Sankta Afero" exigeva isto. Le schismos les fortificava, si non numericamente, tamen in le solidaritate que sempre cresce inter attaccatos. Le personalitate modeste sed indubitabilemente carismatic de Zamenhof functionava ben, le congressos deveniva locos de peregrimage annual, jam ab le prime assatis grande (688 participantes in Boulogne-sur-Mer 1905). Le grande firma Hachette de Paris divulgava le manuales e le litteratura que Zamenhof e jam multe alteres creava in original o traduceva. Isto es le caracteristico del successo; Le entusiasmo e le prestessa a sacrificar. ex: "Discurso al Conferentia International de Interlingua", Interlinguistica e Interlingua, Nederland 1989 "Que pote nos apprender ab le alteres e ab lor experientias de un seculo?" p. 39-40, Ingvar Stenström. *'Ligamines,' Links, Ligoj. **Esperanto (Don Harlow) **Esperanto (Ken Caviness) **Esperanto(Axel Belinfante) **Vikipedio: Wikipedia in Esperanto Category:Esperanto